


Sinking In Shadows: The Fifth Wave

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Heavy Angst, Torture, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Inevitable loss, suffocating helplessness and a chalice filled to the brim with unrefined reprisal; what more could be required to wreak havoc in the land which bellied more illusions than it could handle...





	Sinking In Shadows: The Fifth Wave

* * *

**_"Limitations were created to ensure peace and harmony, law and order, but the brain of every species to exist bent, broke and bled such barriers in an effort to wrong the rights which made sense to them"._ **

Kanako had become adjusted to simmering in silence. 

"It'll always be the Moriya Shrine". 

She preferred to think things through as opposed to rushing to violence. 

"Even if you did defeat me". 

But even the mountain goddess had her limits. 

"Bet that sucks, huh". 

A dark layer remained beneath the reservations and gimmicks. 

"Maybe you should have just started up your own shrine or something".

Suwako continued to pick at the wounds Kanako hid away. 

"But I doubt that would have worked for you since you would have needed me to bring in the followers".

Her red eyes pierced through Suwako's back in an effort to stop her rage from going astray. 

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure you don't mind being the side goddess". 

How that careless laughter felt like toxic going into Kanako's system. 

"You were human after all". 

The way she said human made Kanako's hatred deepen. 

"Unlike me, a true goddess". 

But even Suwako had weaknesses for Kanako to expose. 

"I don't blame you for feeling useless around here". 

So with that in mind the mountain goddess rose. 

"But don't worry! I've got your back as always, just like I promised to stay with you". 

To invoke their relationship was too late as vines ascended from the ground. 

"What the heck was that?". 

Suwako was pinned to the floor before she could even turn around. 

"Kanako! Stop!".

Kanako merely smiled as the sizzling sound of skin melting emitted into the air. 

"Kanako!".

Earth had defeated steel once and it was going to happen again to make things fair. 

"Stop, please!". 

The vines dug into Suwako's skin as it slit apart with ease. 

"Ka-". 

Splatters of flesh and bones decorated the area while the vines ripped her through as they pleased. 

"....".

Plumes of smog cascaded around whilst Suwako's skinned form writhed in a dance. 

"....". 

Kanako couldn't help but to stare at the quiescent scene like she was in a trance. 

"....". 

Witnessing Suwako's dismembered remains scattered on the floor brought the goddess much glee. 

"... .". 

Kanako couldn't wait for Suwako to regenerate again so she could continue the spree, never would she give her a chance to flee, as it was Kanako's reward to become the shrine's one and only entity, no matter how many times she would have to carry out the murderous deed. 

_**"You shouldn't have underestimated my thirst for vengeance, Suwako".** _

***

The emptiness of the cave was her only company for most of the time. 

"Hey, why don't you come into Makai for a bit? Nothing seems to be happening here".

Then there were the occasions where Louise would drop by with that very line. 

"I'm sure nobody will notice".

Sara frowned at the distraction whilst repeating how she was the gatekeeper for a reason. 

"But nobody is trying to get in so it'll be fine".

Though she didn't expect Louise to understand as she was nothing but a denizen. 

"Sara, you need to get out more". 

Louise had no responsibility, roles or standards to maintain. 

"Oh don't give me that look, you know I'm only looking out for you".

The blonde has nothing to tie her down from her free reign.

"We could even sneak off to Gensokyo!". 

Sara's frown escalated as her nails flexed in waning patience. 

"Okay okay definitely a bad idea. But seriously, let's get out of here and go into Makai at least".

The cave became ablaze with Louise's infectious smile and cheerful countenance. 

"What do you say?". 

How Sara envied her existence with such unrestrained hatred. 

"Come on, do it for me!". 

To live a life with zero hesitation and non-existent dread. 

"Sara?". 

The gatekeeper stepped forward menacingly as her sharpened nails wiggled. 

"What's with that smile?".

A shallow and empty smile rested on Sara's face before she launched herself at her lover whilst her fury bubbled. 

"Woah! Calm down! Sara, what are you doing?!". 

A shrill scream ricocheted in the cave as Sara's thumbs had wedged into Louise's eyes. 

"Sara!".

They landed on the floor whilst Sara continued to gouge through the veins when the fluids started to arise.

"Don't! Sara, please!". 

The pleas fell on deaf ears as Sara pushed the organs into the back of Louise's skull. 

"Sara..". 

A deluge of blood and arteries spilled out when the liquid in the sockets became full. 

"....".

Sara slid her thumbs around in an effort to feel the rugged surface of the blonde's brain. 

"....".

The squelching movements allowed a stream of crimson to exit in a fine clouded stain. 

"....".

There was a satisfaction encompassing Sara with each scrape of her fingertips digging into the soft and wet interior. 

"....". 

She could feel the rush of power course through her and no longer felt inferior, Louise was irrelevant, not even a gatekeeper and now Sara would relish in the fun the blonde so desperately wanted her to experience. 

_**"I don't have to leave the cave in order to enjoy myself, Louise"**_. 

***

The trap was flawless. 

"Chang'e, where are you?". 

There was no lunarian princess in the room with the divine spirit so lawless. 

"I demand to be released if she isn't here". 

Junko paced restlessly as she continued her demand. 

"Show yourself". 

So Toyohime did via a screen popping down on a stand. 

"You".

The divine spirit's fury trebled as she glared at the sight of the princess. 

"You deceived me. I want Chang'e here. Give her to me". 

Toyohime simply sighed and almost felt a shard of guilt at Junko's rising distress. 

"I will destroy your home should you refuse to hand her over to me". 

A threat so plausible irritated Toyohime to the core. 

"Are you listening to me?". 

Junko would continue to return and make heed of her words as vengeance was what she lived for. 

"Chang'e, are you watching?". 

Toyohime expressed her displeasure at the woman with as much nonchalance as she could muster. 

"Please, spare me your pity. You lunarians are all the same. I will kill her first, and then the rest of your kind will be obliterated".

The palpable fury radiating from Junko left the princess with little choice but to make her suffer. 

"What is that?". 

A small opening had appeared in the ceiling of the room. 

"Explain yourself this instant". 

Before Junko could speak again was she silenced with the sight of the grey smoky plume. 

"What are you doing? Is this Chang'e's doing?! Show yourself!". 

The darkness blinded Junko as a bright flicker of fire exploded from the opening. 

"No!". 

Toyohime had dropped her deadly fan into it with the intent of disintegrating everything. 

"....". 

The divine being didn't have a chance to scream as the scorching fires flayed her alive. 

"....". 

Her peeling flesh matted against the muscles of her bones whilst she thrashed around in an effort to survive. 

"....".

Her organs popped grotesquely due to the sweltering heat and each slithered down her burnt skin. 

"....". 

If this was Hell then Junko was definitely living out her sin.

"....". 

Through the final moment of the flames did her mangled body hit the floor. 

"....". 

Toyohime had glanced away till she commanded her weapon to destroy no more. 

"....". 

The bloodied remnants of the lost spirit was both a relief yet saddening. 

"....". 

She had no choice but to quell the threat Junko kept exuding, there was only so long before her plans of destruction began succeeding, which was why Toyohime did the best thing for her people and for Junko's anguished existence, giving her an ending. 

_**"Junko, perhaps you can rest in peace now".** _

***

The misery Elly felt couldn't be ignored. 

"I don't know what my purpose in this life is anymore. Maybe you can understand that". 

It was like all the cruelties of every world to exist had placed itself over Elly and that was how she was formed. 

"I guess not. I'm sorry. I know it is a lot to ask of you but..".

Gengetsu gripped Elly's scythe in her hand and grit her teeth together. 

"But I, I didn't want to ask anyone else. Gengetsu, only you can set me free". 

The demon resented those words as much as she loved them because she once believed they'd end up sharing a forever. 

"You truly made things more tolerable". 

But it wasn't enough to make Elly want to live on. 

"It's okay, please don't be upset. I need to end it this way".

The only way Elly could find happiness was to disappear from this world and be gone. 

"Gengetsu..thank you for all you've done for me". 

Elly's golden eyes looked up once more from where she was kneeling. 

"For letting me experience happiness, enough for it to linger in my mind after death". 

Hesitancy fuelled the demon's thoughts about giving Elly the gift of not breathing. 

"I'm ready whenever you are".

It was an unfair statement that made Gengetsu seethe while the gatekeeper bowed her head down in preparation. 

"Please don't hesitate". 

Gengetsu was almost taken aback by how Elly seemed alight with determination. 

"No, I'm not scared. It has to be done. Death is merely another chapter so, I can wait for you". 

A bitter chuckle escaped the demon's lips whilst relenting to her lover's final words and wish. 

"Take care, Gengetsu, I love you". 

She tells Elly the same and asks the gatekeeper to close her eyes and prepares for the final swish. 

"Thank you". 

Gengetsu bites back the bile rising when eyeing up the surface of Elly's neck. 

"Gengetsu". 

It hurts that it came to this but she knew Elly couldn't save herself from being reduced to a wreck. 

"Till I see you again, goodbye". 

The demon couldn't bear it anymore and swung the scythe down smoothly. 

"....". 

As soon as the metal blade met skin did the weapon slide in so easily. 

"....". 

Gengetsu's strength made the disconnection of bones, joints and muscles come apart. 

"....". 

Elly's decapitated head then departed to rest on lap like a piece of morbid art. 

"....". 

The clean but exposed torso remained on its knees as the innards of Elly’s throat spilled down like it was ending a drought. 

"....". 

Gengetsu dropped to her knees in an effort to not blackout. 

"....". 

She had to keep in mind what this was about, the fact that Elly could finally be at peace instead of suffering in doubt, but the pain Gengetsu felt made her keel over in a crouch as tears spilled from her eyes and a choked cry erupted that morphed into a broken shout. 

_**"Elly, we will meet again".** _

***

She was always second best in their group. 

"Benben was pretty awesome up there, wasn't she?". 

Perhaps not even second if she compared herself to Raiko whom was the leader of their troupe.

"Ah it was so much fun though!". 

Yatsuhashi could feel the cheerful energy from the redhead as she twirled a drumstick in the air. 

"We gotta do another show soon. Benben will ace it as usual! The crowd went wild for her".

She watched the wooden object go up with an unwavering stare. 

"Benben really knows how to lure in an audience. Has she always been this amazing?".

Benben this and Benben that. 

"Ah sorry, I didn't mean to go on". 

How Yatsuhashi wished Raiko could see her the same with her eyes and heart. 

"Everyone was awesome but your sister stole the show as usual. Gotta love her for it too". 

But such a thing would never happen between them no matter how desperately Yatsuhashi tried and fumbled. 

"Duets with her bring out the best in us all, don't you think?".

Yatsuhashi reached out and caught the drumstick midway as Raiko chuckled. 

"You don't have to be shy. Benben would love it if you played more. So you definitely should give it a shot".

The brunette wished she could but her resentment for them both caused her mind to become muddled. 

"Yatsu..something up? You're literally glaring at me. Also, nice catch". 

Raiko's grin was futile in soothing the disastrous storm forming in Yatsuhashi's mind. 

"Hey, what's up?". 

Yatsuhashi couldn't take it anymore and she refused to let her sister win the prize of a woman whom was one of a kind. 

"Yatsu?". 

Cradling the drumstick firmly in her hand. 

"Hey". 

The woman caved to her desirous and helpless demand. 

"Come on, you're scaring me. Want me to get Benben?". 

If Raiko wasn't destined to be with her and her alone. 

"Wait, what are you..".

Then Benben could weep over the fragments of her lover's bones. 

"Yatsu-". 

With a rage Yatsuhashi had tapped into from within her soul. 

"Yatsuhashi!". 

She slammed the drumstick into Raiko's chest to leave behind a neatly indented hole. 

"Wait-". 

Yatsuhashi couldn't as she toppled the redhead and continued to plunge her weapon in over and over. 

"Yatsu..".

The blood curdling gurgles didn't dissuade her as she kept slamming the stick in with fervour. 

"Why-".

Raiko's skin flew in different directions while the muscles ripped aside to reveal the inner sanctum. 

"....". 

Desperation fluttered in Yatsuhashi's eyes while Raiko's splattered heart ceased its gentle thrum. 

"....". 

With the deed done, Yatsuhashi pulled out Raiko's impaled heart as her own body felt numb, there was no other way around this because their time to be together had finally come and it was in Raiko's death that Yatsuhashi would finally be able to create a lovers anthem. 

**_"Now we can always remain together, Raiko"_**. 

***

A bloodbath had ensued between them to get to where they were now. 

"You lunarians are so excessive". 

Okina could barely breath out the taunt while a trickle of sweat scaled down her brow. 

"I suppose it is your style in particular".

Yorihime was surprised Okina could speak at all considering how her sword was wedged into her stomach. 

"I'd be lying if I said that that isn't what drew me to you in the first place".

She imagined breathing was difficult enough once she slid the sword up and into her gullet. 

"Point proven. Well, it looks like you got what you wanted for a change. Me on my back having to look up at you". 

The lunarian merely scowled as an influx of despair and distaste filtered through her mouth. 

"Do you want me to say it? Before you kill me?". 

Whatever Okina said now would change nothing as the words sounded hollow and uncouth. 

"Lunarians are far more superior to the residents of Gensokyo".

Okina squirmed as the sword turned counter clockwise which made the gaping wound ooze crimson. 

"Interesting. I would have thought I'd see a smile at least. Or have we skewered through you emotionless barricade to make you feel?". 

Her body was battered with bones protruding and limbs contorting in unnatural directions. 

"Is that it, darling? Are you going to feel bad when you kill me?". 

A faint glimmer of guilt passed Yorihime's eyes before she slid the blade further upwards. 

"You shouldn't. You deserve this fair and square. I lost".

It made Okina groan as the warm metal slid through her insides whilst passing her liquidising organs. 

"End this now, you know I can't come back if your sword severs me. So, go back to your citizens with pride, Yorihime". 

A snap emitted into the atmosphere as a ribcage separated. 

"That's it..".

Yorihime's stoic facade was crumbling whilst Okina's torturous end culminated. 

"I enjoyed myself, thoroughly. I hope you can say the same." 

The lunarian nodded whilst desperately trying to retain her neutral expression. 

"That makes me happy". 

She wanted to divulge to Okina the true depths of her adoration. 

"What a way to go". 

But it would lead to nothing as what had happened could not be changed. 

"Yorihime..".

So Yorihime kept her empty features on display with a nonchalance so feigned. 

"....". 

Her name was the last thing heard as Yorihime slid her blade up and spilt Okina into two. 

"....". 

A symmetrical line formed with the space between being decorated with the blonde's bloodied innards to convey what she'd been through.

"....". 

Everything caved in like a horrific scarlet waterfall as Yorihime's sword rested where Okina's skull was split. 

"....". 

An array of the corpse's insides reached all the way to the hilt. 

"....". 

She stared down at the lifeless body and the hollowness encapsulating it all. 

"...".

Okina had finally met her fall, failing Gensokyo in taking down her estranged lover's thrall, not once did Yorihime stall during their brawl, and for this reason is why the lunarian princess would continue to stand tall. 

**"I had no choice, Okina, it had to end this way".**

**_"Her stream of conscious thoughts were tattered, torn apart and then stitched back together by those responsible for tarnishing any normality bestowed upon her. All that roams around her depleted mind is an endless river of words which led to nowhere, each one sinking into an abyss of deafening emptiness. Such was the life of a shell of girl, a never ending ricochet of the evil now coursing within her"._ **


End file.
